


Steve Rids Himself of His Two Left Feet

by bibliotechpage



Category: Agent Carter - Fandom, Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6014274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliotechpage/pseuds/bibliotechpage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But imagine Steve being found and he and Peggy sharing the little things in life like dancing. Steve doesn't want to to step on Peggy's toes, so insists on practicing. ( I chose Ella Fitzgerald’s version of Love is Here To Stay as my personal soundtrack.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve Rids Himself of His Two Left Feet

 

* * *

  
Hastily pulling off his shoes, he grabbed their coats and threw them over the chair. He was overly excited to get home after the day was over, just to continue on his quest for perfecting the dance. “Come on, Peg,” he begged doing his best to clear a space between the little furniture they had in their tiny flat, “I need the practice. I’m gonna get this sooner or later and I won’t step on your toes.” He rolled up the rug and pushed it to the side. He swiftly turned and guided the needle of the record player to land on the indented grooves. It crackled and popped as the notes began to pipe out of the metal piece, the vinyl spinning a slightly drunken turn.    
  
She shook her head in exasperation, a smile sneaking across her face as she turned her body toward his. If she was being completely honest, she’d admit she loved the his persistence, because what she appreciated most about the practice was every opportunity to be close to him. For what seemed like the hundredth time, she placed his hand on her waist and freed her hand to coast up to his shoulder letting it rest on top. She reached for his other hand grasping on and lifting it to the right position. She motioned with her eyes, making sure that he was ready. He nodded.   
  
“You know, this would be a lot easier if you’d just stand on my feet.”  
“Nonsense. There is no skirting around properly learning to dance,” she chided, “remember, don’t race the music; feel it.”  
“Got it.”  
Impatient and a little overzealous, he tried to lead in. “Ah.” Peggy corrected.  
“Sorry.”   
Another turn of the vinyl and Peggy dropped into the routine, moving with ease concurrent with the rhythm. She looked him over, his stance was a little stiff, so she pulled a little this way and tugged a little that way, nudging while teaching. He had definitely gotten better since the first time they tried at the Stork Club. He was definitely not the worst she had seen by any means, but he felt embarrassed enough to give up quite early into the night, resorting to relaxing with a drink. More recently, the times were few and far between when he’d accidentally knock the tip of his toe against hers during their practice.  
  
As they continued on in the small quarters, she could feel him settling into the dance. She couldn’t help but nod trying to contain her excitement so as to not throw him off. But she couldn’t help it, the encouragement bubbled over.  
“That’s it! You’ve got it!” she laughed. “Perfect, my darling.”   
He drew her in, closer. Chest to chest. Almost cheek to cheek. He released her, twirling her and catching her again. When he pulled her back in, her eyes locked on his. She was left breathless.  
“I think we’re ready,” she whispered.  
“Yeah,” he agreed, “Yeah.”

* * *

  
It almost felt like Déjà vu to Steve; but this time he wasn’t going to let the moment escape him. He followed her as he made his way to the dance floor. They found themselves in middle of the throng of people around them, all of which were too busy with the one they were with to notice them. Peggy smiled reassuring him that she trusted him- he wasn’t going to step on her toes. Their start was shaky, but they caught on. After a few moments, form was the least of Peggy’s concerns. In reality, she wasn’t really concerned at all. She pulled him close and forgot the form completely, resting her head on his shoulder.  Steve followed suit and wrapped his arms around her waist as they gently settled into a 2-step, the practice long behind them. They swayed gently into the night, Steve never once stepping on her toes.


End file.
